Academic Institute
by sandersonsister
Summary: A place for "troubled teens". That is where Lucy's father places her after a failed suicide attempt. While there, she meets people she never imagined she would. TRIGGER WARNING!


A/N: The original version of this story, by the same name, was an original piece written in 2011 that I had posted on fictionpress. I pulled it down a few years ago and it can be found on my livejournal account. However, when reading through it this past week, I thought it would make a great piece for Fairy Tail – with some major editing. I hope everyone enjoys! BTW – the original piece was in first person but I am changing it to third here. If you find I missed any switches, please let me know!

Academic Institute. You have to be kidding.

Lucy fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater, pulling them over her hands, as her father talked to Dr. Clive- Gildarts, as he had told her to call him. He was one of the main psychiatrists here at this…school. Institution. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"How long will she be here?" Lucy's father asked, placing his cold hand on her shoulder. It made Lucy shiver instantly. She winced at the cold and pulled away from his hold instantly, ignoring the reprimanding look he sent her as he did so.

"That depends on Lucy," Gildarts replied as his dark eyes met hers. Lucy kept her face blank, making sure she didn't show any emotion. There wasn't any point anyway. Instead, she forced herself to meet his eyes vacantly, hoping he would just turn around and leave her alone. Those piercing eyes eventually shifted back to her father. "At least six months. That's the initial period. After that… well, it depends on her progress."

Lucy's father let out a deep sigh and she fought back a wince at the sound of disappointment. You would think she would be used to it by now. It wasn't anything new.

"Well, are we ready?" Gildarts asked gently, giving Lucy's father a polite smile. Her father, Jude, nodded sharply before standing and keeping his hand on Lucy's shoulder as he did so.

Lucy stood instantly and moved out of his reach before moving to follow Gildarts out of the room. He led the father and daughter around the school. Technically, it was a mental institution that doubled as a school, for those young and unfortunate enough to need 24 hour psychiatric supervision, but were able to function somewhat normally.

Gildarts showed them where the classes were held, then the rec room and cafeteria. He then led the way into another building. "This is the dorm rooms," he said as they walked into a huge space on the first floor of the new building. There were kids lounging around everywhere, watching movies, playing games, or just talking while people in white uniforms stood strategically around the room. They all looked at Lucy curiously as they made their way pass and she instantly began to pull at her sleeves yet again. Gildart's eyes followed the motion carefully and Lucy pulled her hands away, glaring at the man.

"We have groups in these rooms, Lucy," Gildarts said in front of a group what looked similar to the conference rooms at her father's office. "Every wing is assigned a specific time for groups. You have been assigned to F. So," he continued, leading them down the hall and to an elevator. Lucy barely noticed as he pressed the button for the second floor. "There are five floors in this building. The first floor are assigned to A-D. Second floor is E-I. Third floor is J-N. Fourth is O-T. And fifth is U-Z." The elevator came to a stop and Gildarts motioned for the two to follow him. As she stepped out, the man handed her a gold key. "This is for your room," he stated, turning down a hallway that had a F at the top of the arched doorway. She noticed with a small amount of interest that as you stepped out of the elevator, there were three ways you could go. Left, which had the letters E & F above them, straight with the letter G, and left with H & I. Lucy followed Gildarts down the hall, passing doors labeled E1, E2, and E3, then by another door with the words "Conference Room". After that, the hallway turned to the right where the patter was repeated, this time with the letter F. "You'll be sharing with Juvia," Gildarts finally said, stopping in front of room F3.

He knocked on the door sharply and didn't seem surprised that it opened before he even pulled his hand away. The girls standing there was really pretty, with long blue hair and fair skin. She was dressed in a long, winter looking dress, with a winter hat on her head and white gloves on her hands. Her eyes had dark circles under them, giving her eyes an almost eerie look. She frowned at Gildarts then turned to look at the door critically. "Juvia did not know Gildarts was coming today. Juvia is not prepared."

"That's fine, Juvia," Gildarts said with a smile. "I came to introduce you to Lucy. She's your new roommate."

The girls eyes widened in terror and Lucy felt a frown cross her own face as the girl began to shake. "B-but Juvia was not informed. Juvia needs time to prepare."

"Juvia, we've talked about this," Gildarts said lowly, "you were aware that you would have a new roommate within the next week."

"But Juvia-"

"We can talk about it in your session," Gildarts said smoothly.

The girl hesitated for a moment before slowly stepping back, allowing the door to open fully. Gildarts didn't hesitate to make his way into the room, despite the panicked look the blue haired girl gave him as he did so. Lucy remained in the hallway, not wanting to intrude when it was obvious the other girl was uncomfortable, but didn't get a choice when her father placed his hand on her back and forced her forward.

Lucy sent an apologetic look to the other girl, but the girl didn't seem to notice as she was staring at the ground and muttering to herself. Lucy felt herself flinch slightly as she looked around the room. It was just big enough to fit two twin beds, two dressers, and two desks, which were shoved together between the beds with the dressers on the wall opposite of the beds.

"The bathroom is located just inside G hall," Gildarts explained, "you just walk straight when you walk onto the floor. You can use the bathrooms at any point, but the showers are locked until your specific time frame."

Scheduled showers? Great.

"This is…acceptable," Lucy's father mumbled, tossing the bags he had been carrying onto the unoccupied bed. Lucy didn't reply, instead sliding her own bag from her shoulder onto the floor.

Gildarts continued talking. "The Council Room is right next door. You have your group therapy sessions with Mavis every other night at seven. Your individual therapy sessions will also be the same room. I have you scheduled for three o'clock every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Lucy nodded in acknowledgment and took the paper Gildarts handed her. "Everything you need to know is on here. I'll leave you to unpack," He smiled once more before making his way to the door.

Now alone with her father and her new roommate, Lucy moved toward her bed and began to pull out what clothing she was allowed to bring. "Well. Be good," her father muttered. "I will be keeping up to date on your progress."

Lucy didn't bother to look up, instead focusing on the clothing in her hand. She barely noticed when her father left, closing the door behind him.

It had been weeks since Lucy had a door. Weeks since she hadnt been watched. After her last…incident, she had first been kept in the hospital with nurses and doctors checking on her constantly. Then, when she was able to go home, he door had vanished from her room and the house staff had watched her every move. It was almost amusing that she had more privacy here than she did at home.

Juvia moved slowly toward her own bed, her eyes never leaving the other girl. "Juvia will show Lucy around," she said, not sounding the least bit happy about that fact.

"Don't put yourself out," Lucy muttered, speaking for the first time since she had arrived in this place. She continued to empty her bags, noticing that many of her personal items were missing. She sighed. Of course. They had warned her that many of the items would be confiscated and given to her father before he left.

They weren't going to take any chances.

"Juvia does not like new people," the girls aid, her eyes shifting around the room and never seeming to land on anything as she spoke. "However, Juvia will help Lucy as Lucy is Juvia's new roommate."

Lucy glanced up and blinked. "Thank you?"

"Across the hall is Gray-sama and Jellal. Beside them is Erza and Natsu."

Lucy felt her brows crease in confusion as she turned to the other girl. "They let a girl and guy share a room?"

"Erza and Natsu are brother and sister," Juvia replied, still not looking at Lucy. "They refused to be separated when they arrived."

So they just let them room together? That seemed rather odd to Lucy, but who was she to judge?

Juvia looked at the digital clock sitting on what was apparently her desk, and sat up with a squeal. Lucy blinked in surprise. That was rather…unexpected. "We must go. It is time for the evening meal," she said with a smile. Lucy stood quickly as the other girl basically ran out the door. Following quickly, Lucy moved first down to the first floor, then across the field to the main building. Finally, they reached what seemed to be the dining area. "We sit with our assigned group," Juvia said, her eyes wide and a blush on her cheeks as she moved toward a table with a F.

Lucy stared in amazement at the other girl. She seemed completely different now than she had a few moments ago. The two moved through the line and Lucy had to admit that at least the food looked better than it had in any of her previous schools. Of course, she hadn't tasted it yet, so she would reserve judgment.

Juvia seemed to be moving through the line as quickly as possible, not even bothering to place anything on her place except a carton of juice. They were almost to the end of the line when a young woman walked up to her, placing a small hand on Juvia's shoulder and motioning to her tray. "Juvia, you need to eat."

Juvia looked down in apparent dismay at her tray. "But Juvia needs to get to her seat before –"

"Juvia."

Letting out a deep sigh, Juvia began grabbing whatever food items were closest to her, which just happened to be an apple, a piece of some sort of pie, and some crackers. The woman let out a sigh before motioning behind the counter. A few seconds later, a plate full of the same chicken Lucy had was handed to her. The woman placed it on Juvia's plate and the girl moved away before Lucy could blink.

The woman let out another sigh before her yes fell on Lucy. Lucy found herself smiling slightly at the young woman. She was pretty, with long blond hair and a face that looked deceivingly young. "You must be Lucy," the woman said, returning the smile. "I'm Mavis. I'm in charge of the group therapy sessions."

She reached out to shake hands and Lucy instinctively moved to respond. As she did so, she misjudged how long the sleeves of her shirt were and gasped when her scars were revealed. Mavis grasped her hand before she could pull away and smiled once again, though Lucy saw her eyes flicker over the scars briefly. "It is good to meet you, Lucy. I suppose you should join the rest of your group. I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you as well."

Fighting back tears, Lucy pulled her hand away and lifted her tray. She quickly moved back to the area Juvia had shown her a few minutes before and took a deep, steadying breath when she saw the once empty table was now almost completely full.

Slowly, Lucy moved toward the open seat between Juvia and a red haired girl. As soon as she sat, every conversation at the table ceased and all eyes turned to her. She instantly felt her face flush and she tucked her head down, hiding behind her long blond hair. The silence continued for only a moment before the girl sitting beside her, the one she didn't know, ducked her own head and smiled when she made eye contact with Lucy.

The girl was pretty, with pale skin, beautiful red hair that hung over half of her face, and dark brown eyes. Well, eye. Lucy noticed after a moment that she was wearing a black eye patch over her right eye. The eye patch was almost hidden behind her hair. But her left eye had a deep purple circle under her it, like she hadn't slept in a week. Or two. "I'm Erza," she said, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Lucy," I replied, ducking lower in my seat.

There was another awkward silence before Lucy heard a chair scrape against the floor. A moment later, she saw someone kneel beside her chair and moved his face in front of hers, much like Erza had. She flinched but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he smiled at her brightly. Lucy blinked in surprise when she actually looked at him. He was so…strange looking. His smile was bright and almost welcoming, but his teeth were sharp. Sharp enough that she just knew her dentist would want to shave them down. His eyes were a dark green that sparkled, though, like Erza, seemed to have permanent purple bruising beneath them. But it was his hair that made her stare. The salmon pink hair. "Natsu," he said simply, introducing himself.

So this was Erza's brother. That was, well, they really didn't look alike. Erza was gorgeous and Natsu was, well, he wasn't unattractive. Actually, it was the opposite. She just wouldn't have picked them as being related if she hadn't already been told. Lucy felt her lips twitch slightly and the smile on the boy's face seemed to grow even brighter. He stood, moving back toward his abandoned seat, and Lucy barely noticed that she had lifted her head and let her eyes follow him as he did so.

"I'm Jellal," the boy sitting between Erza and Natsu said softly. He was twitching and had a glisten of sweat on his face. His dark grey eyes kept moving around, like he was having trouble sitting still. He didn't even have a plate of food in front of him, though Erza kept trying to hand him pieces of her own meal. His hair was shaggy and dark blue, and he had some sort of tattoo on half of his face, over his right eye. He gave sort of a half smile to Lucy before shifting his chair closer to Erza's. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed down, though Lucy noticed his breathing was shallow.

"And this is Gray-sama," Juvia cut in, her eyes shining as she looked at the last boy. They boy sent Juvia a glare before turning his attention to Lucy.

"Gray," he stated, confirming what Juvia had said only moments before. He was probably the most classically handsome guy at the table, with his dark hair, eyes, and sculpted body. However, with the way Juvia seemed to be leering at him, Lucy was certainly not interested in going around that.

Not that she would have anyway, but it was nice to confirm.

"So, what are you here for?" Erza asked me bluntly, taking a huge bite of food.

Lucy dropped her fork. "Excuse me?"

"I have PTSD," Erza continued, apparently not caring who knew. "And night terrors."

"Schizophrenia," Jellal muttered, looking around him quickly and shaking his head. Erza once again placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy turned to her, blinking frantically.

"I'm a pyromaniac and have Aphenphosmphobia," Natsu said, turning Lucy's attention away from the other two. She blinked. Pyromaniac, that one she knew. The other… "I'm afraid of people touching me. Or of me touching them."

"Just imagine that he has a huge bubble around him," Gray said mockingly. "Don't step inside the bubble."

"Want to say that again, ice freak?"

"Why, couldn't you understand it the first time, fire breath?"

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, making her brother freeze.

Juvia cleared her throat. "There is nothing wrong with Juvia. Juvia is just here for Gray-sama!"

"Juvia has Erotomania," Erza whispered in Lucy's ear. "Her delusions revolve around-" she cut off, instead motioning to the boy that was moving his chair away from the blue haired girl.

Lucy frowned. She wasn't sure what Erotomania was exactly, but if Juvia's delusions revolved around Gray, why were they living across the hall together and placed in the same group?

"OCD," Gray said shortly, still moving closer to Natsu who seemed to be somewhat panicked.

"Gray," Erza snapped, causing the boy to freeze, much like Natsu had done only moments before. Gray frowned before looking at the small space between himself and Natsu. He sent the other boy an almost apologetic look before moving his chair – just slightly- away.

The others seemed to be waiting for her to explain her own situation, but Lucy couldn't speak. She didn't want to speak. They didn't need to know. Why should she tell them?

"From the multiple scars on her arms, Juvia thinks Lucy cut too deep."

Lucy felt her throat close. How – how did she know? Had she seen? Lucy had been careful in the dorms! How could this girl – why would she tell-

Feeling tears fill her eyes, Lucy stood quickly and moved toward the doors. "Dammit Juvia!" someone spat as a chair once again scraped against the floor and footsteps began to follow Lucy out into the hall. A monitor was standing there, a frown of their face as she walked out. What, was she not allowed to leave the dining hall? Was that why half of the people in that room had been staring at her when she left? Or had they heard? Did now everyone know?

"Lucy," someone said loudly, running into the hall. Lucy looked up, surprised to see Natsu standing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

The monitor behind them let out a sigh, "Natsu-"

"We'll head back to the dorms," Natsu cut him off, shooting a smile his way. "She just got a little overwhelmed. First day."

The man hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Stay together and check in when you get there."

Natsu nodded before looking at me and motioning down the hall toward the doors. "Sorry about that. Juvia has trouble with boundaries."

"No kidding."

Natsu chuckled as we stepped outside. "We have group counseling in an hour," he said, running slightly ahead of her and smiling up at the sky. She couldn't help but stare. He seemed so…happy. How could he be in this place and be so happy?

"Great," Lucy muttered. She really wasn't in the mood for sharing anymore than she already had. Well, more than Juvia already had.

"Hey, Mavis is cool!" Natsu said brightly, "She and Gildarts both! And sometimes you'll meet with gramps-"

"Gramps?"

"Ah, he's head here. We all call him gramps. Anyway, they just- they try to help. It's more than I can say for most people," he muttered, finally losing his smile.

Lucy felt something in her chest clench. This strange boy didn't seem right with a frown on his face. Natsu held open the door to the dorm hall for her and he quickly made his way to the front desk, checking them both in, before leading her up the stairs. Natsu walked with his hands behind his head, seemingly not bothered by the lack of conversation as they stopped in front of their doors. "I…" Lucy started, but she stopped as she didn't have anything to say. At all.

"Do you want help unpacking?" Natsu asked me smoothly, giving me a small smile.

"Are-are you allowed to-"

"We have to keep the door open," Natsu said, already moving toward Lucy's door. "The monitors walk the halls every few minutes, so as long as we keep the door open and stay where we can see them, we'll be fine!"

Lucy stepped aside as he moved into her room. Why did this guy follow her? Why did he offer to help? Most people only offer to be around her because of her father. But this boy- he didn't know her last name. So why was he doing this?

Seeing Natsu standing in the middle of the room with his eyebrows raised as she stood there thinking, Lucy blushed brightly and motioned to the bag on her bed- it was full of books. "Can you find a place to put those?" she asked.

"Sure can do!" Natsu said, moving toward the bed. He chuckled as he opened the bag. "You like to read, huh?"

Lucy nodded as the blush on her face grew more prominent. "Cool! What's your favorite?"

"Book?"

"No, bag," he said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, book."

" _A Wrinkle in Time_ ," she responded, trying not to feel offended by the comment.

The boy frowned as he lifted books out of the bag. "Never heard of it."

Lucy, who had been placing clothes in her dresser, froze. "What? How?" she asked incredulously, turning to stare at the boy.

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "Uh, Erza and I didn't really have a chance for things like that when we were young. And I'm not great at reading now."

Lucy gasped. What had happened that he and Erza hadn't been able to read when they were young? And how horrible would it be not to be able to escape in a book? She couldn't imagine it! "You have to read it," she said, moving toward him and gently plucking the book off of the bed.

Natsu frowned, "Uh, thanks, but seriously, it would take me way too long –"

"Then I'll read it to you."

Natsu blinked and Lucy felt her face flush. Oh God. What had she just said? Did she just offer to read to a teenage boy? Like she was reading him a bedtime story?!

Great job, Lucy. Way to make him think you're a freak.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"That would be great!" Natsu said, his eyes wide. "Will you really? You'd do that?"

Slowly, Lucy nodded and Natsu pumped his fist into the air, cheering loudly. Within seconds, a monitor was in the room, telling Natsu to quiet down with a fond expression on her face, "Sorry, Mira. Accident."

"Sure it was," the young woman said with a smile.

Lucy felt a small smile cross her face as Natsu happily explained that she was going to be reading him a book. Mira, who looked just as surprised as Lucy had felt, told him that was great but the two of them needed to keep it down.

Natsu continued to ramble happily as Mira moved back to her rounds and Lucy finished unpacking. She couldn't believe how happy he sounded over such as little thing. "We need to go to group now," Natsu said, sounding slightly put out. Lucy glanced at him, only to feel even more surprised as she saw him staring down at the book in his hands. "Can we start later? We have free time after group."

Lucy found herself nodded and Natsu cheered once more, this time bringing Erza into the room. "Natsu, you're going to bring people in here again. Be quiet. You two are going to be late to group if you don't stop talking."

Natsu rolled his eyes as his sister walked out of the room. "Okay, we're going," he muttered as he slowly moved toward the door. Lucy followed him. "Just a warning," Natsu said as the two stepped into the hall. "She's good at getting you to say things you don't want to say."

Just perfect.


End file.
